


Enigma

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Iron Bull Flirts With Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: The Iron Bull was not certain what had drawn his attention to the human man who came to Skyhold as part of a mostly dwarven building crew. Or the one where the Iron Bull is certain there is something to know about the one-eyed man who shows up in Skyhold. He's not wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraMira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/gifts).



The Iron Bull was not certain what had drawn his attention to the human man who came to Skyhold as part of a mostly dwarven building crew. He wasn’t even the only human in the group. He certainly wasn’t hard on the eyes, but he also wasn’t Dorian’s or even Cullen’s level of pretty. It wasn’t even the eye patch that covered his left eye, something that Krem had taken pleasure in ribbing him about (“Looks like you’ve got yourself a fan, Chief.”)

No, the man just had an air about him that made Bull stand up and take notice. Bull knew better than to ignore his instincts when it came to people, and his were screaming that there was something about the man, something he needed to know. For days, Bull found his gaze drawn to the man be it in on the scaffoldings that seemed to climb up every wall in the keep overnight or in the tavern in the evening where he’d take dinner with his crew.

Bull learned that he was quick with a smile and a laugh, quick to shrug off an insult and turn it into a joke, but there was a seriousness to him when others weren’t around, a vague air of confused caution.

There were all types of people streaming to Skyhold. Some were looking for work, others sought to make easy gold, while still others chased glory and fortune. Deserters, refugees, devotees, and fools passed through their gates daily. The man seemed like none of those, not a soldier and clearly not desperate, though obviously skilled at his craft. Bull felt like he was missing something.

There were few things Bull liked more than puzzles, and with old aches and new bruises keeping him from sleep, his brain whirled with too many questions, a combination that even his usual meditation could not overcome.

With a tired sigh, Bull sat up and pulled on his boots and ankle brace before heading for the ramparts, hoping that the frigid air would clear his head and let him sleep.

Bull nodded as he walked past a guard, drawing a lungful of air so cold it hurt before releasing it. A shout rent the night air followed by raised voice, causing both him and the guard he’d just passed to start and spin seeking the source. It was stupid of him to leave his axe in his room.

Spotting a group of people in the courtyard below, Bull ran down the steps. Bull found his mystery one-eyed man brandishing an axe nearly half his size while standing protectively in front a group of three elves, clearly mages if the staves and robes were any indication. Before him stood a group of drunk soldiers, templars most likely going by the bits of armor that the men still wore, and Bull suddenly got a clear picture of what had been going on here.

“What is the meaning of this?” Cullen snarled, suddenly appearing from the darkness.

Most of the men jumped; his mystery man did not.

“M-mages,” one of the templars stammered. “Moving about without supervision. We were just—”

“Just having a bit of fun tormenting them before I stepped in,” the man snapped.

The templar who’d spoken went red. “Now listen here, you little—”

“Enough,” Cullen said, tone brokering no argument, and the templar’s mouth snapped shut though his face stayed tight with anger. “And you are?”

“Xander Harris, carpenter, and someone who can’t turn a blind eye to bullies and injustice.”

And finally a name for Bull to put with a face, strange as it was.

Cullen’s mouth tightened as he leveled a stern gaze at his soldiers. “Report to the training grounds at first light.”

A number of faces paled and Bull couldn’t help but smirk, knowing that dawn was just a scant few hours away.

“The mages are our allies and are free to come and go as they please. This is not the Circle. The mages are no longer your wards, but it is still your job to protect them. You will spread this amongst your comrades. If I hear word of this happening again, you will not like the consequences.”

There were nods and apologies from some, clearly understanding Cullen’s dismissal, but Bull took notice of the faces that stayed angry or mulish, making a note to keep an eye on them for future problems. The boss didn’t need this sort of problem added to the growing multitude he already had.

Cullen turned towards the mages. “You have my apologies. That should not have occurred. Should it happen again, please do not hesitate to come to me. This is not what the Inquisition is, and it will not stand under my watch.”

The mages were noticeably shocked, but one nodded. “Thank you, sir. We will spread the word.”

The mages hurried away and the guard turned to return to her post, leaving Cullen, Bull, and Xander the only ones in the courtyard.

Sliding a hand down his face in frustration, Cullen sighed. “I apologize, I hadn’t introduced myself. I am Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition’s forces. You have my thanks, Xander. I knew it was only a matter of time before something like this happened with so much tension between the two groups. That was a brave thing you did, standing up to them. Not many men would have done the same in your position.”

Xander snorted. “Too brave to be stupid. That’s me. But they were small fry; I could have taken them.”

It wasn’t a boast. “Six against one isn’t great odds,” Bull said.

Shrugging, Xander hefted the axe from where it rested on his shoulder. “This isn’t just for show.”

“You’re not a soldier,” Bull said.

“Nope. Thought about it, but that wasn’t the path life had for me.”

“Never too late to join,” Cullen said. “We could use more skilled men.”

Xander shook his head. “Sorry, not even if you paid me a million bucks. That red lyrium shit is scary as fuck.”

“You’ve seen it?” Bull asked, not realizing that it was so widespread.

“Saw a man with it growing out of him, but he wasn’t a man anymore. I thought it was best to not stick around to see if he had friends.”

“Smart man,” Cullen said. “Perhaps I could convince you to give lessons then? We’d pay you, of course. I can’t promise ‘a million bucks’, but I’m certain we can come to some sort of agreement.”

“I never had any formal training,” Xander said hesitantly. “My lessons were more of the pick it up as I went type.”

“Bull can evaluate your skills in the morning, and if he doesn’t find them lacking, you’ll join us.”

“Fine, but a trial run only first, and I can leave whenever I wish.”

“Of course. The Inquisition will not hold any who do not wish to be here. Now, I think it is time for me to take my leave if I want to get any sleep this night. We will talk more tomorrow.”

Bull watched Cullen’s slow movements, saw the grimace that crossed his face before he turned, and made a note to keep an eye on him.

“Good night,” Xander said as Cullen walked away, leaving him alone with the Iron Bull.

Xander’s attention turned to Bull, and he looked him up and down. “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I really hope that qunari aren’t born with horns.”

Bull grinned. “No, they start budding at about six months of age. We aren’t monsters who spring out of our bearer’s stomachs as the stories tell.”

“Oh, no. I didn’t mean to imply anything of the like. I’ve just never seen a qunari in person before you. Heard a lot about them before I got here, always tried to imagine them, but could never quite picture them. Never expected you to have such an impressive rack.”

Bull’s mouth slowly stretched into a smile as the man suddenly realized what he said.

“Shit, sorry. I have a horrible case of foot in mouth disease. Please ignore my ignorant ramblings because clearly I’m an idiot.”

“Sooooooooo,” Bull drawled, “Are you interested in riding The Bull?”

The silence stretched between them because Xander lost his battle against a smile and snorted. “Well, that was certainly short and to the point. Does that line really work for you?”

“More often than you’d believe.”

“You’re not going to hold it against me if I decline? I mean we’ve already established that you have an impressive rack, an impressive everything really,” Xander said and he gestured towards Bull’s bulk, causing his smirk to widen. “But I’m not really a guy who can do casual.”

Bull shrugs. “Nah, I respect that. But my door’s open, and the offer’s still on the table if you ever change your mind.”

“Thanks,” Xander said, visibly relaxing. “So when and where should I meet you tomorrow?”

“Your crew isn’t going to miss you?”

“Nope, we have an off day. Waiting on supplies before we can do more.”

“Unlike certain Commanders of the Inquisition, I need my beauty sleep. Let’s say midday outside the tavern and we’ll put that axe of yours to the test.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Xander said with a grin.

Bull returned to his room, knowing that he’d be able to sleep, and looking forward to learning more about Xander.

 

  
When The Iron Bull exited the tavern the next day, Xander was already there and waiting for him. The Chargers were already training at their normal spot, though Krem’s focus was more on Xander’s loitering than on training. When Bull stopped beside Xander, Krem’s face split into a smile and he wiggled his eyebrows.

Bull rolled his eyes as he asked Xander, “No armor?”

Shrugging sheepishly, Xander said, “Don’t own any. Never really use any. But you’re one to talk. That chest strap sure looks like it’s offering a lot of protection.”

Bulled huffed out a laugh and began walking towards the Chargers, Xander falling into step beside him. “It’s strategy. I paint a bullseye on myself, make people think I’m an easy target, but they’re dead before they can get close enough to hurt me.”

Xander’s eyes him again. “Keep telling yourself that, when a rogue slides a dagger into your back.”

Krem was close enough to hear, and laughed. “He’s got you there, Chief.” Turning towards Xander, he said, “I’m Cremisius Aclassi, but everyone calls me Krem.” Krem gestured towards the other still practicing. “This motley crew is the Bull’s Chargers.”

“Bit full of yourself aren’t you?” Xander suddenly went mortified, realizing what he said. “Shit, sorry.”

Bull and Krem just laughed, though.

“I like this one, Chief,” Krem said. “Can we keep him?”

“Hey now, I’m not looking for an owner,” Xander protested.

“Didn’t mean to imply you were. Just anyone who can give the Chief shit is a-okay in my book. Plus if you’re any good with that axe, we can always use another warrior.”

“Thanks for volunteering, Krem,” Bull said. “Time to see if you’re as good with that axe as you seem to think you are, Xander.”

Xander looked nervously between Krem and Bull. “I’m not used to sparring or holding back.”

“That’s good,” Bull said, his grin all teeth. “Because Krem’s used to fighting against me, and I never hold back.”

By now, the rest of the Chargers had noticed the exchange and had stopped their own practice, watching curiously as Krem stepped back into a defensive stance, shield and sword at the ready. Xander stepped forward hesitantly, his fingers tight on his axe as he fell into a fighting stance.

“Show me what you’ve got,” Krem said.

“You sure we can’t do this someplace more secluded?” Xander asked as he glanced around, noticing that they’d drawn the attention of others, who watched and waited for something to happen.

“Scared already?” Krem taunted.

Instead of answering, Xander took a hesitant swing, clearly not even trying to hit Krem. Krem sprang forward, shield first, but Xander leaped out of the way with surprising speed.

Bull could see the nerves melt away, the way Xander’s eyes suddenly focused, assessing the threat. When he swung his axe again, it was Krem’s turn to retreat. Back and forth they went until Krem got in a blow to Xander’s blind side, sending him sprawling. Xander never lost hold of his axe and quickly found his feet.

Bull hadn’t thought Xander had been boasting about his skills last night, but at the same time he’d doubted. But it was clear he wasn’t lacking in either strength or speed, and though he was certainly a little rough around the edges, he was clearly skilled, pulling some moves that Bull had never seen before.

Xander’s next move was set to bring his axe down on Krem’s shield, and Bull fought back the urge to interrupt, knowing that such distraction could have caused more damage. If the stroke had connected, Bull was certain it would have broken Krem’s arm if not gone through the shield completely and caused worse damage, but at the last moment, he choose to dodge, instead of taking the blow.

“Good show,” Bull said putting an end to the fight.

Both Xander and Krem were panting a little, hair plastered to their heads with sweat.

Xander’s face stretched wide in a grin as he offered Krem his hand, “Thanks for that. I didn’t realize that fighting could be so much fun when your opponent isn’t trying to kill you.”

“Anytime, Xander,” Krem said before looking at Bull. “We’re keeping him, right, Chief?”

“Not a pet,” Xander grumbled.

“Cullen has first dibs, but I’m sure we can borrow him from time to time. He hasn’t had a chance to fight against me yet.”

Xander eyed him carefully. “You’re not the biggest I’ve fought.”

“Impressive,” Bull said. “Thought you hadn’t met any other qunari.”

“There are bigger bads out there than qunari.”

“Oh?” Bull asked.

Xander just shrugged, clearly not up for discussing it.

That was fine. Bull wouldn’t push for now. “Should let Stitches take care of that for you,” Bull said, gesturing towards Xander’s ripped sleeve turned red from the blood seeping from a cut where Krem’s sword had caught him.

Glancing down at his arm in surprise, Xander raised his other hand to it and hissed, “Shit!”

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Stiches, could use a hand here. The rest of you, enough dilly-dallying.”

 

They followed Stitches up to his room to get his kit.

“That shirt needs to go,” Bull said as Stitches pulled out his supplies.

Xander hesitated for a moment before pulling the linen over his head.

Bull couldn’t help but stare. The man was cut certainly, but it was the scars that covered him that drew his attention. Some were clearly made from blades, others possibly claws or teeth, and still others Bull had no idea what created them.

Stiches shot him a look but didn’t say anything as he set to work cleaning the cut. Xander hissed as the alcohol was poured over it, but didn’t flinch or look away when the curved needle pulled through his skin. Stitches worked meticulously, and finally, minutes later, the cut was closed.

“Try not to get it wet for a few days, no fighting for at least a week, and maybe next time, don’t be an idiot and wear armor and if you’re going to practice with real blades,” Stitches said as he gathered his things and took his exit.

Xander snorted, “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve given armor the proper consideration.”

“Clearly,” Bull drawled as he let his eye drop to Xander’s scarred form

“Pot meet kettle,” Xander snarked.

“Story for a story?” Bull asked.

“Depends on the story,” Xander said.

“How’d you lose your eye?”

Xander’s shoulders tensed as he looked away. “Fine, but you first.”

Bull shrugged. “Someone tried to take Krem’s head. I stepped in to stop it.”

“Quite literally it seems,” Xander said with a snort. “Okay, a madman decided he wanted to make my eyes do a squished grape impression. Luckily a friend saved me before he did the other.”

Bull winced at that but said, “That would have been a tragedy to lose such beauty.”

“You really can’t help yourself can you?” Xander said, lips curving.

“What can I say?” Bull said with a shrug and an easy grin.

“It’s how you get people to let their guard down around you, makes you seem like less of a threat.”

Bull’s grin goes sharp. “You really want to go there?”

It was Xander’s turn to shrug. “I’ve felt your eyes on me since I walked through the gate. It’s rather distracting. And like I said, you wouldn’t be the biggest I’ve ever fought, certainly not the scariest.”

“Is that what we’re going to do? Fight?” Bull said carefully.

“Hopefully not. I might be able to take you, but I wouldn’t come out unscathed. Plus you seem like a decent sort of guy.”

“Such compliments. Not sure if my ego can handle it.”

“Look, I’m not here with any sort of ulterior motive. I’m not here to hurt anyone or to spy. Any home I might have once had is long gone. I’m just trying to find a place I fit.” Xander suddenly looked tired and worn, far older than his age.

“I’ve been there myself, and I respect that. I don’t think you’ll have to tell Cullen to shove it if he pushes for more than you’re comfortable with. How about you join me and my crew for drinks in the tavern this evening? On me of course?”

“That’s it?” Xander asked, surprised.

“Would you prefer threats of dismemberment?”

“At least it would be familiar,” Xander mutters under his breath.

“If I’d thought you were a threat, you’d have been long gone already, and no one would have found your body. Good thing I’m an amazing judge of character and know you aren’t. Plus Krem seems to like you. Wouldn’t do to make him sad.”

“Of course my charming personality and dashing good looks are all I’m good for.”

“They certainly don’t hurt,” Bull teased with a grin. “Now, drinks, tonight, on me.”

“Yeah, yeah. Wouldn’t do to disappoint _Krem_ ,” Xander snarked as he exited the room.

Bull let him go, knowing the man needed space. Tonight was going to be interesting, Bull was sure, Xander having turned out to be a bigger puzzle than Bull had expected. He had a feeling he’d barely scratched the surface of what there was to know about Xander, and Bull couldn’t help but want to know more.


End file.
